Las Olimpiadas Dragón
by SRTD119
Summary: Berk recibe una visita que embarcara a Hipo en un viaje que le cambiara la vida por completo, permitiendole conocer incontables nuevas especies de dragones, nuevas personas, y pondra sus conocimientos y habilidades a prueba. Por suerte no ira solo, algo bueno puesto que necesitara toda la ayuda posible para vencer los desafios y a sus futuros y experimentados rivales.
1. Chapter 1

Las olimpiadas Dragón

Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón y sus personajes son propiedad de Dream Works Studios. Yo escribí este fic con la mera intención de entretenerme y entretener a los lectores, no lo hice con fines de lucro.

Palabras del autor: Saludos, soy SRTD (son las iniciales de mi nombre je, je, je) como verán este fic lo llevo en mi cabeza hace mucho ya, sin embargo la concentración y otros proyectos no ayudaron a que pueda trabajarlo de forma óptima.

Pero bue no me rendí y aquí lo tienen, a su vez aprovecho para dar ciertas aclaraciones.

Los eventos ocurrirán antes de la segunda película y después de El regalo del Furia Nocturna, a su vez no incluyo ningún evento ni personaje de la serie Dragones Jinetes de Berk o la continuación Defensores de Berk.

A su vez incluiré una gran gama de personajes propios y pido un poco de paciencia por la acción por que este fic tiene su ritmo je, je, je.

En fin sin más charla les dejo leer. 

* * *

Cap. 1 ¿Olimpiadas Dragón?

Vamos recorriendo por el mar hasta llegar a las afueras de Berk el cual se encuentra en un día soleado, las olas salpican los bordes de sus acantilados y podemos oír a Hipo comenzar con su narración.

- Esto es Berk, ya lo conocen, la tierra de vikingos y dragones, antes luchábamos a muerte con ellos, ahora no podemos vivir sin ellos.

Se ve como el escenario muestra la nueva Berk, con establos para dragones, fuentes con pescados para su alimentación, tiendas con accesorios para dragones como ser sillas, o uno que otro adorno inútil como los zapatos para perro.

A su vez Berk se ve diferente no solo por los cambios relacionados a los dragones, sino también porque ahora está cubierto por la nieve. Si bien los senderos fueron limpiados de la nieve, esta cubre techos y demás.

- Desde que eliminamos a La gran muerte verde nuestra vida y de los dragones fue más fácil.

Se puede ver a dragones alimentando el fuego en una herrería. Otros dragones traen al puerto pescados grandes que sería difícil atrapar con redes convencionales. Varios Gronkle alimentándose de la basura como ser cascaras de huevos, papas y desperdicios que un ama de casa vikingo les da.

Y es cuando Hipo aparece montando a Desdentado, este sobrevuela la aldea que ahora está más tranquila que nunca, sin embargo Berk ignora de un evento cercano que cambiara sus vidas para siempre.

Hipo aterriza en la plaza del pueblo donde todos le saludan mientras pasea, este junto a Desdentado se dirigen hacia el taller de Bocón, el cual se encontraba fundiendo las armas mata dragón en objetos más útiles.

Este al ver a Hipo pausa su trabajo y va a saludarlo.

- Hipo, que bueno verte.

Lo recibe Bocón en lo que se quita el martillo de su prótesis y se pone una pinza.

- Hola Bocón, también me alegra verte.

Le responde Hipo.

- Toma asiento, déjame invitarte algo.

Le invita Bocón mientras se pone a buscar algún baso de entre sus armas y otros objetos de forja.

Hipo se sienta y espera pero algo impensado ocurre.

- ¡Dragón!

Se oye un grito de un aldeano y se puede ver en el cielo a un nuevo tipo de dragón sobrevolando Berk, este sigue los patrones de vuelo de un dragón antes de atacar por lo tanto el pánico se adueña del pueblo, no solo eso, este lo hace a una velocidad comparable únicamente con los de un furia nocturna.

Hipo, bocón y Desdentado salen a ver el espectáculo y justo cuando este escurridizo dragón planea hacer su pasada y comienza a venir en picada, ocurre lo impensable.

El dragón se estrella con un establo de Nader por lo que los que estaban ahí salen corriendo y volando. Todos corren a ver a este extraño dragón que se encuentra enterrado en los escombros del establo de Nader.

Para cuando Hipo y compañía llegan se llevan una gran sorpresa.

De entre los escombros los vikingos ayudan a salir a una delgada joven de procedencia oriental.

Esta vestía una pechera de cuero rojo, hombreras de cuero café oscuro, unos pantalones marrón hechos de lana, un cinturón negro para sujetárselos, una fina bufanda de seda color rojo. Gruesas botas de cuero para el frio y guantes sin dedos, sin embargo la más llamativa prenda que ella llevaba era un curioso gorro de cuero marrón claro el cual estaba conectado a unos gogles que protegían sus ojos de las fuertes corrientes de viento. Ella poseía una larga y elegante trenza de color negro, muy larga como para ser cubierta por el gorro. Tenía la piel más blanca que Hipo haya visto, y por unos segundos no pudo quitar la vista de sus profundos y brillantes ojos verdes acompañados de unas largas y elegantes pestañas.

Apenas esta da un vistazo a los alrededores puede ver a Desdentado y corre hacia él, este evento saca a Hipo del trance.

- Oh dios mío un Tsung Fai.

Grita toda emocionada y corre hacia desdentado para examinarlo, todos incluido el dragón se encuentran confundidos con la actitud de la visitante.

- Son imposibles de encontrar en oriente, y muy difícil de encontrar en occidente, el tipo de dragón más veloz en todo el mundo, ustedes ya tienen una gran ventaja para las olimpiadas Dragón.

Al oír estas palabras todo el mundo se limita a gritar de forma sorprendida.

- ¡¿Olimpiadas dragón?!

Y en ese momento saca su cabeza de entre los escombros el dragón de esta chica.

Este dragón no se parece a ninguno de los de Berk, tiene piel plomo oscuro, patas largas pero más cortas que las de un Nader. Un cuerpo largo ligeramente más grande que el de un Furia Nocturna, a su vez un poco más grueso. Sus alas son del diseño estándar de todos los dragones solo que un poco más pequeñas que las de un Furia Nocturna. Su cola es larga pero no cuenta con aletas como un Furia Nocturna o una acumulación de hueso en forma de masa como un Gronkle. O espinas en toda la columna, su cola es lisa como la de cualquier reptil. Su cabeza es muy parecida a la de un caimán con las diferencias de que tiene ojos más grande y expresivos dándole una apariencia más dócil. Sus orificios nasales son más pequeños, largos y delgados, el hocico es ligeramente más delgado y no es tan plano como el del caimán. Su piel es más lisa y nada arrugada como la de los caimanes. Por ultimo tiene filas de colmillos curvados simétricamente posicionados.

El dragón sale de entre los escombros y se sacude para luego ver a un Terror y perseguirlo como si de un cachorro de perro se tratase. Mientras esto ocurría vemos a la chica acercarse a Estoico y sacar un pergamino largo.

- Al parecer ustedes también solucionaron sus problemas con Dragones al matar a su Xang Khan.

Las palabras que esta joven usa traen confusión a los presentes incluido Hipo. Y el recién llegado dragón que perseguía a un Terror hasta que este se metió bajo una madriguera pequeña llamaba la atención de todo Berk. A lo que Hipo se asusta y le susurra a su padre.

- Papá, mejor continuamos la conversación en el gran salón.

Estoico también nota como este dragón atrae demasiada atención y confusión.

- Tienes razón.

Dicho esto Estoico se acerca a la joven oriental.

- Sígueme, continuaremos la reunión en otro lugar, y trae a tu dragón.

Dicho esto Estoico le señala a la joven el gran salón de Berk a lo que ella da un silbido y su dragón deja de atormentar a los pequeños Terror para seguir a su jinete. A lo que Hipo llama a Desdentado en lo que Bocón abre la puerta del gran salón.

Una vez con todos dentro Bocón cierra la puerta y las personas se reúnen a hablar mientras que los dragones comienzan a socializar. La recién llegada visitante se dirige a una de las mesas y saca un gran rollo de papel y lo extiende.

Mientras el rollo se va extendiendo se puede ver dibujos de dragones y personas muy diferentes a los de Berk puesto que estos están hechos con trazos de pincel y no a lápiz como los de Berk.

- Como sabrán por experiencia propia, ningún asentamiento de personas y dragones puede convivir…

En lo que la muchacha comienza a explicar podemos ver en el pergamino dibujos de personas y dragones muy diferentes a los que hay en Berk. Mientras ella habla los dibujos comienzan a moverse acorde a las palabras que ella va relatando.

- Estos siempre estarán en conflicto luchando por comida…

Se puede ver como los dragones atacan a las personas y estas se defienden.

- Sin embargo no es su culpa, la culpa la tiene el Xang Khan…

En ese momento por bajo la tierra sale un dibujo de un dragón similar a La gran muerte verde y comienza a devorar a dragones más pequeños que tratan de escapar de este y lanzar su aliento de fuego sobre las personas.

- Tiene diferentes nombres el más popular seria el dragón de colmena…

El dragón destruye todo a su paso y parece que no hay anda que lo detenga.

- Sin embargo las personas y los dragones se unen y dejan sus diferencias de lado para defenderse de la verdadera amenaza…

En ese momento se ve como un dragón se deja acariciar por una persona y luego esta se sube sobre el dragón, luego este comienza a volar, mientras se dirige al combate se ve como más y más jinetes de dragón se unen al primero y entre todos atacan a La gran muerte verde haciéndolo retroceder hasta que este es tragado por la tierra de nuevo.

- Cuando el Xang Khan muere la relación entre dragones y personas comienza a florecer…

Y poco a poco los dibujos van moviéndose más lento poco a poco hasta que se quedan quietos por completo en una imagen final donde se ve a algunos jinetes sobrevolando un campo de cultivo mientras los agricultores saludan, a su vez hay dragones ayudando a arar los campos.

- Sin embargo la cosa no termina ahí.

Dicho esto la chica extiende otro rollo de papel sobre el primero.

- Al principio uno cree entender a los dragones apenas estos comienzan a socializar con nosotros, pero hay algo que todos ignoramos al principio…

En ese momento el nuevo rollo muestra a los dragones volando y algunos dragones aterrizan en islas donde comienzan a hacer sus nidos.

- El Xang Khan no solo obliga a que los dragones lo alimenten, sino les impide independizarse y buscar nuevos lugares donde instalarse…

Los dragones que aún no eligieron islas aterrizan temporalmente en algunas islas diferentes donde se encuentran con dragones totalmente diferentes.

- Los dragones se comunican entre sí con dragones de otros lugares durante su pequeña estadía estos son capaces de compartir con otros dragones detalles del lugar de donde viene a su manera…

Se ve a un grupo de dragones viajando hacia la aldea del primer pergamino.

- Y así dragones de diferentes lugares logran conocerse y algunos inclusive se asientan…

En ese momento se ve como un jinete de la aldea del primer pergamino llega a una aldea diferente.

- Y con el tiempo llegan los jinetes y las aldeas se conocen.

Dicho este último vemos como la chica comienza a enroscar ambos rollos en lo que Hipo se le acerca con preguntas.

- ¿Significa que más de tu gente vendrá a vivir a Berk?

Al oír esto Estoico se preocupa pero la chica se ríe.

- No, tranquilo eso no ocurrirá.

La chica comienza a buscar algo de su bolsa mientras le explica a Hipo la situación.

- Ya hace mucho tiempo que mi pueblo se conoció con otras aldeas gracias a la migración de dragones y con el tiempo recibir viajeros se hizo algo seguido por lo tanto algunos viajeros hacían trucos con sus dragones y mucha de mi gente empezó a imitar sus trucos y crear nuevos y así nacieron.

En ese momento la chica les pasa el objeto que estuvo buscando. Un pergamino el cual se estira y se ven dibujos de sombras de dragones con llamaradas detrás de ellos. Y en letras grandes y gruesas se veían unas palabras que llamaron la atención de Hipo.

- ¡¿Olimpiadas Dragón?!

Grita Hipo confundido en lo que la chica solo sonríe.

- Así es, un evento donde jinetes vienen de diferentes aldeas para competir y ganar el premio anual, también para ganar fama por sus respectivas proezas…

La chica no se detuvo ahí en ese momento saco un mapa de su bolsa.

- Bueno afortunadamente los encontramos a tiempo así que podrán participar este año…

La chica extiende el mapa en la mesa y comienza a señalar una ruta de navegación.

- Habrá que salir mañana en la mañana o pasado a más tardar, esta noche deberán escoger a sus participantes, su herrero, su veterinario aunque eso pueden conseguirlo en la cede pero también deberán…

La chica confundía más a los vikingos en vez de darles respuestas a lo que Hipo se le acerca agarrándola de los brazos para calmarla un poco.

- Un poco más despacio, es la primera vez que oímos sobre las olimpiadas, por lo tanto haznos un favor y explica nos de forma calmada para que nos pongamos al día.

En ese momento la chica abre muy grande sus ojos y luego inclina su cuerpo a manera de pedir disculpas.

- Lo siento mucho, en serio lo siento, es mi primera vez y no quería olvidar ningún detalle, solo quería hacerlo bien y aprovechar el viaje como preparación para mi dragón.

Tanto Estoico como Bocón comienzan a querer tranquilizar a la chica disculpándose mientras Hipo se golpea la frente con su mano y de reojo ve a Desdentado jugar con el dragón de la chica, ver este último lo animo en lo que la chica se recomponía y continuaba entregando su mensaje.

- Como toda aldea que alcanzo la paz con sus dragones, ustedes pueden participar de las olimpiadas de dragón, deberán elegir sus cinco mejores dragones para que representen a su aldea, los respectivos jinetes de esos cinco dragones competirán en múltiples desafíos acorde a sus capacidades, cada evento sumara puntos y el equipo que haya acumulado más puntos en los eventos será el ganador de las olimpiadas.

Estoico cruza sus brazos y pone una expresión seria en su cara.

- Ya veo, una competencia con dragones, Hipo.

Estoico suelta sus brazos y camina hacia su hijo para luego poner su mano derecha sobre su hombro.

- Tú tienes un don natural con los dragones, ¿Puedo confiar en que regresaras con el trofeo a Berk?

Esta pregunta toma por sorpresa a Hipo el cual al principio se queda sin habla y moviendo sus manos de forma descoordinada puesto que se puso nervioso.

- Hijo, no le delegaría esta tarea a ningún otro vikingo, esta será tu oportunidad de representarnos a todos, enséñale al mundo de que estamos hechos los vikingos.

Estas palabras dadas por Estoico le dan confianza a Hipo el cual mira a su padre a los ojos con una mirada que demuestra seguridad.

- Puedes confiar en mi papá.

Luego de dar estas palabras hipo mira a la chica.

- Muy bien tengo en mente a un equipo, ¿cuándo zarpamos?

La chica sonríe por la emoción.

- Lo más pronto posible, mañana al amanecer estaría bien, tenemos que llegar en menos de cuatro semanas y hay mucho de lo que hay que actualizarlos.

Dichas estas palabras vemos como Hipo silva a Desdentado el cual deja de jugar con el otro dragón para regresar con su dueño. Hipo lo monta y sale a gran velocidad del gran salón para reclutar a su equipo de jinetes. Estoico y Bocón salen a la puerta y ven a Hipo alejándose en el aire.

- Sabes que solo hay un grupo de jinetes experimentados en Berk de los cuales Hipo puede seleccionar, también que Pata Pez definitivamente será uno de esos vikingos por lo tanto no creo que haya otro vikingo en Berk que te ayude con el comportamiento de los dragones y nosotros los de la vieja escuela no somos la mejor opción para solucionar algún problema con los dragones…

Estoico parecía estar ya acostumbrado a las prolongadas charlas de su amigo Bocón, pero esta vez no prestaba mucha atención a su amigo, solo podía pensar en que su hijo se iría por mucho tiempo. Si bien Estoico estaba acostumbrado a hacer viajes largos lejos de Hipo, por alguna razón el sentía que sería diferente. Por otro lado Bocón sigue con su largo monologo.

- Sin Hipo aquí, el tradicional método Vikingo solo nos traerá problemas y las cosas serán como antes, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Estoico…

Y así Bocón continua con su monologo mientras que vemos a Hipo dándole la noticia a Astrid. Hipo aterriza frente a Astrid y Tormentula y vemos de a la distancia Hipo actualiza a Astrid sobre los nuevo eventos a lo que esta primero le da un golpe en su hombro luego se emociona abrazándolo después le da unos rasques en la mandíbula a su dragón. Hipo retoma el vuelo junto a Desdentado y se dirige hacia el siguiente jinete de su equipo.

Vemos a Pata Pez junto a Gorgontua tomando notas sobre un grupo de Terror, luego Hipo aterriza cerca haciendo volar a todos los mini dragones luego se acerca a su amigo y le habla de las novedades. Este al principio parece dudar y vemos a Hipo portándose insistente a lo que de a poco Pata Pez se va mostrando más animado hasta que lo vemos asintiendo con la cabeza. Una vez con la aceptación de Pata Pez Hipo retoma el vuelo junto a su dragón.

Esta vez vemos a Desdentado mirando como Hipo se esfuerza por que los gemelos Brutilda y Brutacio le presten la atención pero estos están demasiado ocupados teniendo una típica riña de gemelos a lo que los dragones se limitan a observar.

Después de mucha lucha vemos a Hipo cansado pero con ambos gemelos aceptando.

Luego vemos a Hipo por las nubes dirigiéndose hacia el último jinete.

Patán se encontraba apoyado contra la pared con su mano sobre su quijada meditándolo por un rato para luego asentir con la cabeza. Finalmente Hipo ya tiene a sus jinetes por lo tanto regresa al gran salón, pero este ya estaba vacío. Hipo no desperdicia tiempo buscando a su padre en un lugar que claramente está vacío por lo que se sube sobre Desdentado y comienza a sobrevolar la aldea.

Al cabo de unos segundos encuentra a su padre junto a Bocón y la chica en los muelles a lo que procede a aterrizar frente a ellos.

- Creí que zarpábamos mañana.

Comenta Hipo un poco molesto por que vioque no lo esperaron.

- Lo harán, pero ella nos ayuda a que el barco viaje en las condiciones apropiadas…

Estoico da una ligera pausa y luego suspira un poco.

- Al parecer para llegar a tiempo deberemos darle a barco cierto impulso extra.

Explica Estoico mientras un grupo de vikingos seguían las instrucciones de la visitante al pie de la letra al remodelar el barco, en eso aparece un vikingo con un grupo de terribles Terror en una jaula algo que confunde a Hipo.

- Creí que ya no hacíamos eso con los dragones.

Trata de aclarar sus dudas Hipo.

- Ella comento que son muy buenos para cazar plagas, ratas en los barcos para ser exactos, los tendremos en la jaula hasta que ella los convenza de quedarse durante el viaje y regresar con ustedes.

La explicación de Estoico confunde más aun a Hipo.

- Disculpa, ¿Convencerlos?

Pregunta con más incógnitas aun.

- Tranquilo yo tampoco lo entiendo, no te tortures tratando de hacerlo.

Trata de consolar a su hijo Estoico mientras ríe y le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda lo cual obliga a Hipo a agacharse.

- A estas alturas ya debes tener a tu equipo listo, hable con ella, puedes conseguir perfectamente allá un herrero, veterinario, y claro un…

Pero Hipo interrumpe a su padre.

- A decir verdad papá, tenía pensado llevar a Bocón como mi herrero, el me enseñó todo lo que se y no creo encontrar alguien como el allá.

Comenta Hipo a lo que Estoico suelta una expresión entre tristeza y preocupación.

- Tenía la esperanza de que dejes a Bocón conmigo, pero si lo necesitas…

Luego extiende su brazo hacia el delgado hombro de su hijo mientras su rostro cambia a uno de resignación.

- Llévalo, yo podré arreglármelas.

Termina de hablar Estoico en lo que Hipo sonríe.

- Gracias papá.

Pero la escena padre hijo termina cuando nuestra visitante da un salto desde el barco hasta el muelle.

- Muy bien, a este paso el barco estará listo esta noche, ¿tienen alguna hostal o posadera donde yo pueda refugiarme?

Pregunta ella para solucionar su problema a donde pasar la noche.

- Oh no, nada de eso, como la máxima autoridad acá te ofrezco pasar la noche en nuestro hogar, y tal vez negociar si algún año las olimpiadas puedan ser aquí en Berk.

Comienza a hablar Estoico mientras guía a la visitante y su dragón.

- Imposible, la geografía de mi isla natal es el único lugar que permite tener retos dignos para las olimpiadas, a propósito soy Lixiuey.

Por fin da a conocer su nombre la visitante a lo que Estoico responde.

- Por tanta conversación no debe ser necesario que te digamos a estas alturas los nuestros.

Lixiuey solo sonríe.

- Tú eres Estoico, tu hijo se llama Hipo y tu amigo de allá es Bocón.

Dicho esto Lixiuey llama a su dragón para que la acompañe a la casa de Hipo donde dormirán esta noche.

Ya con la noche sobre Berk vemos a Hipo atizando los leños que cocían un grupo de patas de cordero en la fogata de su casa. Mientras esperaban a que terminen de coser. Hipo tenía que hacer espacio en su estudio para poner un colchón ahí puesto que Lixiuey dormiría en su cama. A su vez Hipo tenía que despejar de planos y demás cosas sobre su escritorio ya que de mucho tiempo tanto el como su padre estarían comiendo en su casa y no en el gran comedor.

Hipo se encontraba con muchos deberes en ese momento, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de poder alistarse para el viaje, y tenía mucho que alistar, como ser repuestos para su equipo de vuelo, o sus confiables libretas para tomar notas, etc.

Por otro lado Estoico y Lixiuey no paraban de conversar.

- Hipo apúrate en terminar lo que haces ahí, hay muchas cosas sobre las olimpiadas que deberías saber.

Le grita a su hijo de lejos.

- Papá estaré aproximadamente un mes con ella en altamar, tendré más que tiempo libre como para ponerme al día.

Responde Hipo con una de sus tradicionales expresiones a cuando su padre dice algo que contradice su forma de pensar. A su vez procede a tratar de terminar sus pendientes pero el tiempo lo vence y las patas de cordero están a punto de quemarse.

- Genial, hoy dormiré tarde.

Comenta desanimado Hipo en lo que retira las patas de cordero de la fogata y las pone sobre un plato. Mientras lleva la comida hacia su padre e invitada ve a los dragones esperando por su turno, a lo que este da una señal de oh vamos.

Hipo solo puede servir las piernas de cordero a lo que su padre rápidamente comienza a devorar una mientras que Lixiuey se come normalmente la pierna. El hecho de que ella no haya visto este plato por primera vez es una señal de la gran variedad cultural que ofrecen Las olimpiadas dragón.

Sin embargo él no puede disfrutar de su plato local, se encuentra en el patio cargando una canasta llena de pescados, la cual vacía sobre un tazón donde ambos dragones pasan a comerla rápidamente.

Hipo acaricia a Desdentado mientras este se alimenta para luego regresar a su casa donde vio que su padre ya se terminó la primera pierna mientras que Lixiuey comió la mitad de la suya.

Al cabo de unas horas vemos a Estoico durmiendo en su cama y a Hipo acompañando a Lixiuey a su cama.

- Bueno tú dormirás aquí y mañana zarparemos.

Dice Hipo en lo que camina hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

- Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Agradece Lixiuey en lo que se quita su gorro y otros artículos como su bolso.

- No es nada, y bueno desde mañana me darás más detalles sobre las olimpiadas, lo bueno es que mi equipo estará ahí, no tendrás que repetir detalles a nadie más.

Continúa con la conversación Hipo en lo que extiende su mano hacia la puerta.

- Si, y por fin podré hablarte sobre lo más importante en una olimpiada, el…

Pero antes de que Lixiuey pueda continuar Hipo termina de cerrar la puerta. Lixiuey baja la cabeza un poco desanimada, por lo que continúa preparándose para dormir a un ritmo más lento. Su dragón por otro lado ya se encontraba durmiendo al pie de la cama de Hipo.

- Una vez abajo Hipo termina de preparar su equipaje para el viaje.

Pasan el tiempo y vemos como los leños se consumieron y el fuego también redujo su tamaño, para este momento Hipo se encontraba notoriamente cansado, afortunadamente para el ya no le quedaban deberes pendientes.

Desdentado lo esperaba despierto, ambos se acomodan casi al mismo tiempo con Desdentado echado de costado e Hipo apoyando su cabeza en su panza. Al cabo de unos segundos los leños terminan de consumirse por completo y el fuego se extingue a lo que toda la habitación se oscurece.

Al día siguiente vemos a Hipo todo alborotado, se encontraba cargando sus equipajes a la silla de Desdentado, si bien el volar en su compañero le ahorraría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, eso ocurrirá en el único caso de hacer un solo viaje.

- Lixiuey ya voló, Hipo tú serás el capitán de tu equipo, no puedes atrasarte así.

Regaña a su hijo Estoico el cual se apresura a salir puesto que al no gozar de un dragón él tiene que llegar a los muelles a pie.

- Papá, ya te dije que aún no conozco las terminologías de las olimpiadas tendré un mes para hacerlo.

Responde Hipo molesto.

Tras un poco más de esfuerzo y estrés Hipo sale volando sobre Desdentado en dirección a los muelles de Berk, pero claro también aprovecharía para dar un último vistazo a su aldea en mucho tiempo.

Mientras sobrevuela Berk recuerda los viejos tiempos cuando las casas tenían que ser reconstruidas semanalmente con mucha suerte. Cuando no había establos para dragones, ni fosas para alimentarlos.

Después de dejar de visualizar al antiguo Berk y volver a verlo como es ahora Hipo comienza a descender hacia los puertos. Desde arriba pudo notar como el barco en el que partiría sufrió grandes e impresionantes cambios, su cubierta era más amplia, posiblemente contaba ya con subniveles bajo esta. Un extraño dispositivo a la mitad de la proa del barco, una ampliación en el mástil, e inclusive tenia canastas pegadas a los laterales de las naves llenas de pescado para alimentar a los dragones.

Sin duda los agotados vikingos que hicieron todo el trabajo en un día son merecedores de unas largas y restauradoras vacaciones.

Patán está subiendo junto a Diente Púa al barco, el resto ya se encontraba en la cubierta de este, solo Astrid esperaba a Hipo.

Apenas este llega Astrid corre hacia el a abrazarlo preocupada.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Hasta tu papá llego antes que tú.

Le reclama mientras tiene sus brazos alrededor de él. Hipo también la abraza.

- Me levante algo tarde.

Le responde en lo que ambos se separan. Desdentado junto a Tormentula ya se encontraban abordando el barco. Al mismo tiempo Estoico se bajaba del barco y se acerca a Hipo a lo que Astrid decide darles su despedida en lo que sube lentamente hacia el barco.

Hipo se da media vuelta y Estoico ya comienza a sentirse triste por la partida de su hijo.

- Las olimpiadas serán duras hijo, todo lo que descubriste sobre los dragones es solo el comienzo, aun así tu hiciste en tu temprana edad algo que los vikingos no pudimos en 7 generaciones…

Estoico da una pausa en lo que un grupo de vikingos pasan volando sobre sus dragones.

- Tú solucionaste el problema de los dragones.

Hipo sonríe ante las palabras de su padre.

- Gracias papá, no te defraudaré.

Responde Hipo, luego estos se dan un último abrazo padre hijo, después Hipo alcanza a Astrid en la rampa y ambos suben al barco. Ya con todos los tripulantes se levanta la rampa y el barco zarpa.

Los jóvenes vikingos se dirigen a la popa del barco para despedirse de los isleños los cuales comienzan a llegar de a poco por lo temprano de la partida. Poco a poco la nave comienza a alejarse de Berk a tal punto que esta desaparece y solo se puede ver mar en los alrededores.

Lixiuey habla con Bocón para que mantenga el curso que ella le indicó. A su vez Pata pez se encuentra analizando al nuevo dragón, Patán trata de querer impresionar a las chicas las cuales se encuentran distraídas en sus propios asuntos.

Brutilda pelea con su hermano, Astrid por otro lado se encuentra haciéndole practicar lanzamiento de espinas a Tormentula y ya se sabe qué hace Lixiuey.

Hipo mira la escena contento y con confianza, le da una última masajeada a Desdentado y luego lo deja ir a que juegue con el resto de los dragones. Él por otro lado, nota un peso extra en su equipaje. Al revisarlo encuentra un diario con una nota de su padre.

- Hijo, estas camino a un lugar que ningún vikingo pensó existiese, y solo muy pocos podrán ir, tienes razón tienes todo un mes para saber más de las olimpiadas de lo que yo supe en una noche, escucha a Lixiuey, no se me ocurre alguien que sepa más que ella sobre el tema, de todas formas como pocos vikingos podrán ir a donde irás, depende de ti traernos tus memorias y cada vikingo pueda vivir las olimpiadas sin haber participado de estas. Confió en que te ira bien hijo.

Hipo se siente contento de la labor que le confió su padre y se sienta dónde estaba parado, luego busca un lápiz y comienza a escribir en el diario.

- Primer día del viaje a la sede de las olimpiadas dragón, partimos temprano, nuestra guía Lixiuey nos ayudara a llegar lo más rápido posible, las olimpiadas comenzaran pronto por lo tanto aún tenemos muchos preparativos por delante, si bien nos informaron sobre veterinarios, al parecer aún hay una profesión más importante aún, de la cual espero saber pronto. 

Bueno hasta aquí fue el primer capítulo, si tienen dudas sobre la historia envíenme un mensaje privado je, je, je. No se olviden de comentar y espero que les haya gustado la idea.


	2. Chapter 2

En primer lugar disculpen la tardanza quería publicar viernes pero me distraje con muchas cosas y al final no se pudo, sin embargo más vale tarde que nunca je, je, je. También aprovecho a decir que desde el cap 3 las publicaciones tardaran más puesto que aún no tengo anda escrito del cap 4 en adelante así que deberán esperar un poco más.

* * *

Cap. 2 Un largo pero instructivo viaje.

Vemos a Hipo sentado en la cubierta de la nave continuando sus memorias.

- Ya pasaron 17 días desde que dejamos a Berk atrás, afortunadamente los Terror que trajimos hicieron un magnífico trabajo con los polizontes roedores, aun no logro descifrar como hizo Lixiuey para que nos acompañen en todo el viaje y no solo eso, ellos dan largos paseos en alta mar y siempre regresan.

Sin embargo Hipo no puede seguir escribiendo, puesto que era momento de dejar de posponer la charla con Lixiuey. Hipo sabía que tenía que escucharla, por lo que para no perder de esta oportunidad y ahorrarle trabajo a ella, organizo a una reunión con todo el quipo la cual daría lugar en unos segundos.

Cerca del mástil Bocón traía bancos y los organizaba alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Lixiuey se encontraba parada frente a esta organizando de mejor manera el orden en que enseñará sus pergaminos en caso de que estos sean necesarios.

Poco a poco todos los miembros del equipo comienzan a llegar y a sentarse. Como se esperaba Astrid le guardo un lugar a Hipo, Patán se sienta en medio de los gemelos por órdenes de Bocón para evitar conflictos distractores, para que luego este se siente al lado de Pata pez.

Ya con todos en sus lugares Lixiuey la única de pie comienza a hablar.

- Sepan que no es mi intención faltarles el respeto, pero ustedes recién están descubriendo el comportamiento de los dragones y apenas tienen una sola profesión relacionada a estos.

Todos miran a Hipo, el cual se incomoda un poco con la situación a lo que trata de desviar la atención.

- Sí, sí, soy un entrenador de dragones, no es la gran cosa.

Pero Lixiuey suelta una pequeña risita ante el comentario de Hipo, pero luego se siente avergonzada.

- Perdón, lo siento, no fue apropiado, pero tú eres en realidad un domador.

Hipo no tuvo tiempo de ponerse molesto por el hecho de que Lixiuey se haya reído de él puesto que la profesión que el creyó haber tenido resulto ser otra.

- Disculpa, ¿un domador?

Le pregunta confundido.

- Si, tu eres el que convirtió a los dragones de enemigos mortales a mejores amigos, e inclusive les enseñas a hacer trucos tanto de vuelo como cualquier otro truco atléticamente irrelevante. Una profesión antigua para mi gente pero siempre útil cuando se trata de dragones salvajes.

Patán dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Hipo como un novato en su propia área, pero una gélida mirada de Astrid le borra la mueca de forma instantánea. A su vez Lixiuey continúa con la explicación.

- Bueno regresando al tema de las olimpiadas, lo primero que tienen que hacer en conseguir un veterinario…

Pero antes de que siga con la explicación es interrumpida por Bocón.

- Si tenemos un veterinario habremos cubierto la parte más importante en las olimpiadas ¿verdad?

A lo que Lixiuey responde.

- No, un veterinario es importante si, pero lo más importante es…

Pero antes de que Lixiuey responda es interrumpida nuevamente por Brutacio.

- Aburrido, ¿no hay alguna profesión que les enseñe a los dragones a destruir villas enteras?

Todos miran de forma rara a Brutacio.

- ¿No era eso lo que hacían los dragones antes de que nos llevemos bien?

Comenta de forma tímida Pata pez.

- Sí, pero nosotros no los montábamos, ahora son unos aburridos.

Responde Brutacio a lo que Brutilda también agrega lo suyo.

- Es verdad ya no destruyen nada.

Pero cuando parecía que la conversación se desviaría de su rumbo actual Lixiuey da una respuesta un poco esperada.

- Bueno existen los demoledores, sin embargo es una profesión especializada en destrucción, pero no se preocupen algunos retos implican explotar objetos.

Esta respuesta hacer que los gemelos sonrían de forma satisfactoria lo que le permite a Lixiuey continuar.

- Un veterinario se encargará de proteger a sus dragones de plagas locales, alguno que otro parasito de especies extranjeras, y a su vez potenciarlos mejorando su nutrición.

Pata pez levanta la mano con curiosidad.

- Un momento, si lo dices así mencionas que nuestros dragones están mal nutridos.

Lixiuey al parecer tiene una respuesta para todo.

- No me malentiendas, sus dragones no están descuidados, pero no están en óptimas condiciones para las olimpiadas, empiecen ver a sus dragones como atletas, tienen que empezar a ejercitar, mejorar su nutrición, incrementar su aguante físico, etc.

La explicación e Lixiuey sin duda gano toda la atención de Hipo, él y desdentado eran un gran equipo, pero ahora era posible que puedan ser un equipo mucho mejor por mas descabellado que eso suene.

- Ahora hay un pequeño problema, en mi isla para las olimpiadas hemos creado un tipo de moneda siendo la única valida en la cede de estas, como equipo novato tendrán un fondo de única vez algo limitado, por eso trajimos baratijas de Berk para intercambiarlas e incrementar sus fondos.

Ahora es Bocón quien interrumpe.

- A Lixiuey mi sistema de manos intercambiables le pareció innovador, así que tenemos la esperanza de obtener buenas ganancias, y si no funciona trajimos unos Jack.

Hipo se sintió animado al oír estas buenas noticias,

- Mi recomendación personal, como son novatos contraten novatos, pero sean muy cuidadosos al elegir, un novato puede ser un genio que necesita una oportunidad, como muchas veces se demostró, o simplemente un fanfarrón.

Esta información preocupo un poco a Hipo porque su éxito estaba limitado a como elegirían las asesorías allá. Aun así Lixiuey fue muy confiable hasta ahora, por lo tanto si ella les ayuda a elegir eso sería una preocupación menos.

- Entonces todo solucionado, destinamos nuestros fondos en su mayoría al veterinario y no tendremos problemas en ganar las olimpiadas.

Añade muy confiado su opinión Bocón.

- No exactamente.

Responde Lixiuey de forma tímida.

- El veterinario es importante pero no el más importante factor.

En ese momento Pata pez levanta su mano emocionado.

- Y ¿hay alguna profesión que analice a los dragones y los clasifique?

Lixiuey mueve su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

- Si los hay, estadistas, ellos no son importantes para las olimpiadas, pero sí muy respetados, ellos inclusive predicen que equipos tienen probabilidades de ganar, en que puestos quedarán o que dragón es el más prometedor.

Esta información capto automáticamente la atención de Hipo.

- ¿Entonces quieres decir que no importa que hagamos, si uno de ellos dice que clasificaremos en el segundo lugar, si o si clasificaremos en ese lugar?

La pregunta de Hipo trae un poco de desmotivación al resto del grupo.

- Es una pregunta difícil de responder, a veces ellos dan predicciones intencionalmente erradas, también se pueden equivocar, un año un equipo venció todo pronóstico al principio, después todo el mundo estaba convencido que ganarían, y lo hicieron, yo estuve ahí y por eso supe desde ese día a que especie de dragón montaría.

Termina de decir esto mientras mira con ternura a su dragón el cual dormía tranquilo.

- De todas formas, tienen la ventaja al tener un Tsung Fai, los equipos matarían por uno, es muy raro, y el tuyo se ve prometedor.

Esto anima a todos.

- Bueno, ya tienen un herrero y al ser uno local tienen suerte de que no van a poder sobornarlo para que los sabotee o infiltrarles uno, esto ya ocurrió en años anteriores.

Comenta un poco triste.

- Es verdad que las olimpiadas ponen un poco loca a la gente, pero aun así sigue siendo un deporte noble, es un sector de negocios que comete estas atrocidades para arreglar sus apuestas, es por eso que los estadistas lanzan predicciones falsas.

Hipo se encontraba intrigado, veía que podía aprender mucho de esta sociedad, solo esperaba que Berk tenga algo que enseñarles.

- También hay profesiones inútiles, como ser los estilistas de dragones, son solo para alzados adinerados que desperdician su dinero para que los dragones se vean extravagantes, al principio nació como una profesión noble, para dejar relucientes a los campeones, pero ahora…

El silencio que Lixiuey dejó lo dice todo sobre la deformación a esta profesión.

- De todas formas, ahora es tiempo de enfocarnos en los diferentes desafíos…

Pero antes de que Lixiuey continúe su dragón parece sentir un cambio en el viento y posiciona de tal forma que se deduce que quiere que Lixiuey lo monte.

- Deberemos posponer los detalles sobre los desafíos, ahora no podemos perder esta oportunidad, Bocón libérala.

Grita ella mientras mueve los gogles de su casco para que puedan proteger sus ojos. Dicho esto su dragón extiende sus alas alza el vuelo. Bocón por otro lado comienza a correr hacia la proa en dirección al dispositivo recientemente instalado.

En ese momento la vela del mástil comienza a empujar el barco gracias una fuerte y oportuna corriente de viento. Bocón usando un garfio jala la palanca a lo que se dispara una especie de esfera atada a tres largas cuerdas.

Sin embargo el disparo inicial no le dio la altura necesaria a lo que el Lixiuey hace que su dragón lo atrape para continuar elevándolo. Cuando las cuerdas alcanzaron su longitud máxima el dragón muerde un cordel y en ese momento la esfera se abre como un cometa convirtiéndose en una vela aerostática.

Esto comienza a impulsar el barco con una eficacia aun mayor a la inicial, el barco se impulsa de tal forma que los vikingos se tambalearon un poco con el impulso inicial. Ya con el impulso marcado Lixiuey aterriza en la cubierta.

- Muy bien esto nos ahorrara mucho tiempo, tranquilos esta corriente es prolongada, nos acelerará durante un buen tiempo.

Dicho esto Lixiuey se quita los gogles.

- Bien continuemos…

Pero en ese momento la panza de Pata pez suelta un rugido.

- Quizá podríamos esperar a después de comer para continuar.

Añade Pata Pez ansioso de continuar comiendo, a lo que todos prefieren alimentarse antes de continuar con la capacitación. Sin embargo Hipo se encontraba más interesando en el sistema de impulso doble que en comer o las olimpiadas.

- Si, si, vayan a comer, los alcanzaré después.

Aclara Hipo en lo que examina el dispositivo de lanzamiento. Todos comienzan a sentarse alrededor de la mesa para que Bocón les traiga los alimentos en lo que Lixiuey retira todo material de esta, excepto Astrid la cual se queda a mirar a Hipo un poco angustiada.

Hipo queda fascinado al haber examinado por completo el dispositivo, pero más aún en el por qué fue lanzado justo en ese momento, en días anteriores recibieron fuertes ráfagas pero el dragón escogió está en específico. Solo había una forma de aclarar esta duda a lo que Hipo decide por fin ir a comer.

Para cuando llega nota que Astrid le guardo un espacio a su lado y esta pone su mano sobre este invitando a Hipo para que se siente.

- ¿Terminaste de hacer tus ñoñerías?

Le pregunta de forma burlona Astrid.

- Muy graciosa.

Responde Hipo en lo que estira su mano para querer escoger algo que comer pero es cuando pone un rostro de no otra vez, o tal vez un ¿en serio? También sería adecuado. Había pan eso sí, pero había mucho pan, prácticamente era lo único que había, eso y agua. Este mira confundido a Bocón el cual al parecer ya esperaba este tipo de pregunta.

- Es un viaje largo, y no tenemos que desnutrir a los dragones.

Hipo se resigna a comer pan junto a Astrid de nuevo con la cual también empieza a juguetear como ser que Astrid le aplaste el pan en la boca a Hipo y cosas así. Para cuando el sol comienza a meterse en el horizonte increíblemente el viento sigue impulsando al barco y no parece tener señales de ceder pronto.

Esto llamaba aún más la curiosidad de Hipo, pero Astrid hacia una gran labor distrayéndolo, y él no quería entablar directamente una conversación con Lixiuey, desde que la vio aterrizar simplemente se le hacía incomoda la idea el estar solo con ella o el tener interés de pasar tiempo juntos, por lo que lomas sano era esperar a la siguiente reunión, solo tenía que sobrevivir a la curiosidad hasta entonces.

De momento tenía que recordar que aún tenía a Astrid el pasar tiempo con ella era algo agradable y nada incómodo.

Ya sea para su fortuna o desgracia, Lixiuey no llamo a reunión para dar instrucciones finales en el resto del día, o siguiente o siguiente. Y a su vez la fuerte corriente de viento que impulsaba el barco parecía que acompañaría a los vikingos hasta el final de su viaje.

A Bocón por otro lado su vasta experiencia en viajes marítimos le preocupaba que después de este viento llegue una calma que los retrase más de lo que los impulsa.

- A este paso llegaremos en 3 días.

Comenta Lixiuey para tranquilizar a Bocón.

- Aun si el viento cesase tardaríamos a lo máximo una semana.

Este segundo comentario en vez de tranquilizar a Bocón le trae dudas.

- No parece ser tu primer viaje, déjame adivinar, tu profesión en las olimpiadas es mensajera.

Lixiuey solo sonríe.

- Eso es un trabajo que tome para ganar un poco de dinero extra y ayudar a poner en forma a Xiao Khan.

Bocón entendió inmediatamente la respuesta.

- ¿Tú también participarás este año?

Lixiuey mueve su cabeza arriba y abajo para responder, algo que obliga a Bocón a dejar la boca abierta a más no poder.

- Pero dijiste que esta era tu primera vez.

Comienza a interrogarla.

- Bueno, tampoco podemos enviar emisarios sin que sepan cómo regresar, tenemos que hacer el viaje de regreso en barco para familiarizarnos con las rutas y corrientes de viento, ya después nos toca guiar a una tripulación de regreso, quienes no nos perdemos tenemos el honor de ir a anunciar las olimpiadas a una nueva civilización, es un evento raro pero muy importante, y vale la pena.

Termina de aclarar mirando a Desdentado.

- Este año, depende de mi equipo traer la copa de regreso a su hogar de inicio.

Esta afirmación significa que participantes de otros lugares sí pudieron ganar las olimpiadas.

- Y dime, ¿alguna vez algún equipo novato gano?

Pregunta Bocón para saber si tenía posibilidades.

- Novato en su situación, ustedes podrían ser los primeros, novatos como muy jóvenes y en su primera olimpiada, unos cuantos.

La respuesta no dio muchos ánimos a Bocón.

- Con más razón debes terminar de informarnos sobre todo lo que debemos saber, llamare a otra reunión, no llegues tarde.

Estas eran buenas noticias para Hipo puesto que por fin sus preguntas serían respondidas. Tal era la impaciencia de Hipo que apenas todos se sientan y Lixiuey está por empezar que Hipo hace su tan esperada pregunta.

- ¿Por qué esperaste hasta la corriente de viento que actualmente nos impulsa?

Todos miran a Hipo después de esto, pero Lixiuey rápidamente responde.

- Es por Xiao Khan.

Dicho esto todos dejan de mirar a Hipo y miran al dragón.

- Él tiene una capacidad nata para reconocer corrientes de viento y aprovecharlas, con un poco de entrenamiento esta habilidad puede perfeccionarse, esto le permite distinguirlas a mayor detalle, pero aún no está entrenado como para identificar múltiples a la vez.

Sin duda se encontrarían con exóticos dragones durante las olimpiadas.

- Muy bien es hora de que les hable sobre los retos.

Hipo ya con sus dudas aclaradas se limita a escuchar sin interrumpir nuevamente.

- Bueno hay múltiples retos, incluidos de demolición, pero los más importantes son los de velocidad en vuelo.

Esto alegra a todos los vikingos, muchos lo demuestran a su manera, Pata pez cierra su puño y lleva su codo hacia abajo, Brutilda golpea en el hombro a Brutacio y Astrid le sonríe a Hipo.

- Pan comido, hemos estado practicando las carreras de dragón.

Presume como siempre Patán.

- Es por eso mismo que son el tipo de retos más importantes, las olimpiadas nacieron como un evento anual de carreras, luego fueron añadiendo retos y poco a poco clasificándolos por puntuación, y para ser fieles a su esencia las más altas puntuaciones van a los retos del tipo de velocidad en vuelo.

Para sorpresa de todos ahora quienes tienen una pregunta son los gemelos, ambos levantan la mano a la vez.

- Hace rato mencionaste retos donde rompemos cosas.

Todos miran raro a los gemelos en ese rato.

- Los retos de demolición, pero también están los de puntería, podrán romper lo que quieran.

Tras la afirmación de Lixiuey los gemelos se dan un cabezazo en señal de alegría.

- Sin embargo deben saber que tienen que equilibrar sus desafíos aun si sacasen los mejores puntajes únicamente en desafíos de velocidad en vuelo no tendrían el primer lugar asegurado si fracasan estrepitosamente en el resto de los desafíos.

Esta advertencia ayuda a que los vikingos no se confíen de sus limitadas habilidades. Inesperadamente Lixiuey se golpea la frente en señal de haberse olvidado de algo importante.

- ¡Pero que tonta soy!

Grita a lo que todos la miran atentamente.

- Sus dragones no están haciendo ejercicio, tienen que volar y no comer y comer sin ninguna actividad física.

Y era verdad, desde que salieron de Berk, Xiao Khan fue el único dragón que voló, por así decirlo, puesto que su vuelo fue muy corto y breve. Rápidamente los vikingos comienzan a ponerles sus sillas a los dragones.

Durante los días a venir podemos ver como los dragones comienzan a entrenar volando sin alejarse mucho del barco, y en algunos casos el chiste era alcanzarlo, y si para estos casos en específico hablábamos de Gorgontua y Pata pez. Pero estos compensaban su falta de velocidad con la puntería, Lixiuey lanzaba uno que otro pan lleno de musgo y la mayoría de los disparos impactaban en los panes.

Hipo y Desdentado no tenían problemas en alcanzar o superar el barco. No solo eso, sino que los disparos hacia los panes musgosos nunca fallaban, ellos estaban aparentemente listos para las olimpiadas.

Astrid y Tormentula también eran un gran equipo, Tormentula no solo golpeaba los panes llenos de musgo con llameradas, sino también con las púas de la cola.

Patán por otro lado representaba muchas dudas, tenía velocidad y aguante, mas no muy buena dirección, Diente púa no seguía muy bien que digamos los patrones de vuelo establecidos, sino que también cada que Lixiuey lanzaba algún pan musgoso este lanzaba fuego de más y en más de una ocasión se requirió de una roseada de agua para evitar perder la nave.

Los gemelos tampoco fueron la excepción, eran el perfecto ejemplo de falta de concentración, y por el estilo del Cremalleus la puntería no era una opción, si bien Pata pez compensaba su falta de velocidad con buena puntería los gemelos eran evidentemente la grieta en la armadura.

Aun así los vikingos seguían esforzándose, claro que sin exigir de más a sus dragones, si bien Lixiuey será una competidora, esta mantenía un espíritu sano al no sabotear a los vikingos. Es más, la vemos tratando de ayudar a los gemelos a concentrarse, o a ayudarle a Pata pez en cuanto a posiciones de despegue para ayudar a Gorgontua a mejorar su desempeño en el aire.

Pasan los días y vemos tierra en el horizonte, una isla mucho más grande que Berk, una hermosa isla que iremos conociendo de a poco, pero ahora no es momento de describirla. Tan pronto todos divisaron tierra Lixiuey se sube a su dragón y juntos van a recoger la vela aerostática.

Hacerlo no fue fácil, primero tenían que soltar unos amarres para que esta deje de jalar al barco en lo que enrollan la vela del mástil principal. Lixiuey hace que Xiao Khan agarre los amarres sueltos y con esto puede enroscar la vela en el aire.

Sin soltarla poco a poco comienza a descender aleteando lenta y suavemente hasta dejarla sobre la cubierta de la nave.

- Muy bien, ya hemos llegado, mi hogar y sede oficial de Las Olimpiadas Dragón La gran isla de Jiaa.

En poco tiempo el barco llega a puerto y vemos niños de diferentes razas, no solo la de la Lixiuey, estos estaban emocionados al ver nueva gente. Sin embargo quien más genera vida y bullicio y a su vez se lleva toda la atención es Desdentado.

- ¡Un relámpago negro!

Era la frase más repetida por todos los niños y dicha frase atraía la atención también de adultos que hacían lo mismo. Gritaban un relámpago negro muy emocionados en lo que corrían a correr la voz a algún amigo.

Esto causo inmediata curiosidad en Hipo.

- ¿Por qué llaman a Desdentado así?

Era verdad todos los lugareños usaban la frase Relámpago negro para referirse a Desdentado.

- Es la clasificación general para la especie de tu dragón.

Hipo queda un poco confundido, pero no solo el sino también los vikingos.

- Nosotros los llamamos Furia Nocturna, es un nombre que lleva 7 generaciones.

Trata de imponerse Astrid.

- Bueno nosotros los llamamos Tsung Fai, y cada cultura tiene su nombre para ellos, por eso cuando alguien dice Relámpago Negro todos sabemos que se refiere a un Tsung Fai, o en su caso un Furia Nocturna.

La palabras de Lixiuey molestaron a Astrid porque ella no encontraba una forma de refutarle, es verdad, Relámpago negro es un término que no pertenecía a ninguna cultura participante, era un término de acuerdo mutuo y ella quedaría como una egoísta si quisiera que Furia Nocturna sea la nueva palabra referente a la especie de Desdentado.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era ver a Hipo estando de acuerdo con lo que ella decía.

- ¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con lo que ella dijo?

Le grita a Hipo a lo que este no sabe cómo reaccionar, después de todo no entiende el por qué Astrid está molesta, solo puede responder de una forma muy nerviosa.

- Bueno, es un término menos unilateral.

Hipo no pudo haber elegido peor respuesta en ese momento.

- ¿Respetas más su opinión que la mía?

Le reclama gritando aún más fuerte a lo que se gana la mirada de asistentes portuarios y tripulantes de barcos cercanos.

- Se supone que representamos a Berk, somos un pedazo de nuestro hogar aquí, somos quienes les darán la primera impresión de los Vikingos a toda esta gente…

Pero antes de que Astrid continúe con sus quejas Hipo comete otro error garrafal.

- En este momento no estás dando la mejor impresión que digamos.

Claro que Hipo lo dijo como chiste, quizá en un intento de aligerar la situación o querer relajar el ambiente, sin embargo eligió las peores palabras para el momento, mejor dicho cualquier otra cosa que pudo haber dicho hubiera sido mejor.

Brutilda si bien no es la vikinga más brillante es una chica e instantáneamente se cubre la cara con su mano puesto que no podía creer lo que Hipo dijo, su hermano por otro lado se encontraba tan despistado como Hipo. Patán se encontraba muy ansioso de ver a Astrid terminando con Hipo y dándole una golpiza para ser él quien la consuele y conquiste a la vez. Pata Pez se cubre los ojos con ambas manos para no ver.

Sorpresivamente Astrid no hace nada de lo esperando, solo suelta un ruido similar a un gruñido, como un grito que se quedó atrapado en su garganta para después aplicarle la ley del hielo a Hipo, luego mira hacia otro lado con una clara señal de indiferencia, bueno clara para todos excepto Hipo.

Tormentula no entendía muy bien que ocurría a lo que se limita a seguir a su jinete.

Hipo se queda sin entender el porqué de la reacción de Astrid, sin embargo no podrá pensar en eso mucho más, el barco se detiene y cuando Bocón lanza los amarres muchos lugareños los reciben con gusto gracias a la presencia de Desdentado.

Ya con el barco amarrado a muelle Bocón lanza la tan esperada rampa y todos comienzan a desembarcar. A su vez los Terror que los acompañaron salen volando y dispersándose ansiosos por conocer los nuevos terrenos. Acto seguido vemos a un par de jóvenes clavando un letrero sobre el amarre que estaba a un lado de la barca.

- ¿Por qué hacen eso?

Le comenta de su curiosidad a Lixiuey Hipo.

- Es para que no tengan que pagar uso de puerto, todos los barcos lo hacen, mientras más tiempo estén más dinero deberán pagar, sin embargo los competidores pueden tener su barco en el puerto durante todas las olimpiadas sin tener que pagar.

Algo muy considerado a decir verdad pensaba Hipo.

Mientras los vikingos se alejan caminando de los mueles y se acercan al pueblo principal Hipo saca su diario.

- Por fin hemos llegado, lo que estoy viendo requerirá más de un libro para ser expresado, en este momento veo más dragones de los que creí poder ver.

En ese momento la narración de Hipo es pausada en lo que este mira al cielo porque una enorme sombra cubre un gran terreno.

- Es todo un nuevo mundo, hay mucho por aprender, visitar este lugar es la mejor decisión que tome.

Dicho esto Hipo cierra su diario.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar, nos vemos cuando continúe je, je, je.


End file.
